The Evil Justice League
by Pistachio Torte
Summary: I don't know how bad this is going to get. The Justice League are in an alternate reality, and only one person can save them. Or can she? Leah Danvers is just a typical person with one hidden ability, which Lex Luthor figured out. Is he right?


Disclaimer: I only own Leah and this idea, nothing else

****

The Alternate Justice League

Chapter 1

***********************

"Come with me in the twilight, on a summers night for a while…" Leah sang with her music as she cleaned her room. Her room was much dirtier than usual, considering that she was cleaning thoroughly. She had taken everything from inside her bookcase and placed it on her bed, and was planning to wipe each book off before replacing them on the shelf. She was about to start wiping off the shelves when she tripped on a bottle of shampoo that had somehow ended up on her floor. She tried, but couldn't catch herself by grabbing onto the bookcase as she fell to the floor. She braced for an awful impact. Wait, she was passing through the floor and continuing to fall. Suddenly she was dizzy and couldn't help closing her eyes tightly. 

She opened them when the queasiness had stopped and she seemed to be standing still again. She saw a man in dark green clothing sitting in a strange machine. She wasn't sure, but it seemed to be some type of traveling devise. She couldn't explain it, but it reminded her of Madame Web's chair thing that had been on Spider Man once. Except that it was a neon green and black metallic color instead. 

The man sitting on it was also dressed in the same color as the machine, except that he also had a hood over his head. He was watching Leah from where he was with intent eyes that seemed to glow red. 

"Uh, I'm dreaming, aren't I?" Leah asked, taking in the surroundings as well. It was nothing. Not even plain darkness or light. It was pure nothing. Clear enough all round her that she started getting dizzy again from trying to comprehend it.

"Of course not, Leah Danvers." The man pulled back the hood over his face to reveal a face that looked slightly familiar to Leah. 

"Lex Luthor!" Leah said, surprised. She hadn't read or watched anything with him in it since she last got her "Batman: The Ultimate Guide to the Dark Knight" book last year for Christmas, so wondered what had brought him up in her mind to make her dream about him.

"You are wondering why I am here?" He asked in an all-knowing voice, that was somewhat metallic and raspy as well. He sounded like an old man who had trouble speaking as he choked out the words. 

"Well, to be blunt, yeah." Leah said, looking at him curiously. It was then that Leah noticed a cut on her hand where she grabbed the bookcase. "Ow! Wait! You're not supposed to get hurt in dreams. Does that mean…?"

"This is real, Ms. Danvers." Luthor had a fit of coughing, but raised a hand to stop Leah as she advanced, "I brought you here for a purpose."

"And that is?" Leah asked as he paused, but not to choke or cough. 

"I need you to destroy a dimension for the sake of all who live." He rasped. She looked surprised and confused, but he continued, "The dimension that I am from is the result of a terrible mistake in a laboratory accident in which I was involved. I am the only one that remains that has the memories of the original dimension. In this dimension, the Justice League have turned against mankind, led by their own greed and malice. The only one that they listen to is my former scientist, Roger Billboard. I don't know if it's the result of the experiments, but he is maniacally insane. He has made the world a living hell for those that still survive."

"And how am I supposed to do that? DESTROY an ENTIRE dimension? What makes you think that it'll just fall apart because I'm there? And what makes you think that I'll kill all those people even if I could? And why me?" Leah interrupted him, impatient with his lengthy speech.

"You…" He paused, then held out a fist to her. When she put her hand under his, he dropped a choker with a black pendant that looked as though it came from a quarter machine into her hand. It was a round, flat stone with an L and D carved over one another, with a black string laced through a hole in the top. 

"Place this around your neck and you will be immune to the powers of the Justice League. You must steal the Carbonate Fluoride Nitrite that was used to stabilize this dimension. I'm sure that Billboard has it, but I don't know where. You must place that in the stabilizer in the Watchtower. I'm afraid that you have no choice. You cannot return to your home until this dimension has been destroyed. I chose you because you know what this world should be like. When you see what it has become, you will agree to destroy this dimension, even if there is no guarantee that anything will return to normal. You have the knowledge." He explained it.

"I've only watched the show a couple times…" Leah said, doubtfully as she shook her head. As she took the necklace and tied it around her neck, there was a flash of light and a roaring noise like a flood. Suddenly Luthor and Leah were on the top of a smoldering building. Leah looked around in shock, at the scenery, but Luthor didn't seem to notice any change. The light all around seemed to be light from fires, coloring the sky a dark bloody red. There was no sky, just smoke filling the sky. Leah could see bodies covering the ground. Mangled and rotting, but bodies none the less. Luthor was right. She had to do something to stop this alternate Justice League. 

"I will do it." She said, determined to herself. Turning to Luthor, "Is everywhere like this?"

"Nothing is like Gotham City." Luthor rasped, "It is the bloodiest, but not the worst by far."

"_Gotham?_" Leah wondered to herself. "_I just can't imagine Batman letting it go this far. In fact, I can't imagine any of the Justice League allowing this to happen. Evil? Them?_"

As Leah was turning back to Lex, she noticed a shadow darting towards them. Watching it also caught the attention of Luthor. 

"Superman!" He shrieked in terror, "Leah, you must go now! He will kill us both!" 

She looked at him and was about to ask him where to go when Superman landed on the rooftop. He didn't look any different than he did in any of the comics, movies, or TV shows that she had seen. He didn't look as though he could harm a fly. Okay, so he could, but he wouldn't, she was sure.

She found herself wrong when his eyes glowed and zapped his optic laser at Luthor, totally destroying the traveling devise, knocking him across the rooftop. With severe burns he struggled to move as Superman advanced upon him with a cruel look of disturbing pleasure. 

"What? Superman?" She couldn't stop herself from asking out loud. It was too much for her. This was _Superman_! Maybe she hadn't really believed him before, but now she was just about ready to trust Luthor. Really trust him.

Superman had heard her. He turned, leaving the burnt man to continue with his agony. His eyes narrowed as he saw her necklace. She knew he was about ready to blast her to smithereens along with Luthor. Just as his eyes started glowing, the Flash ran up the side of the building with Wonder Woman flying above him. 

"Leave some of that traitor for me." Wonder Woman growled as she landed on the roof.

"No fair to kill him without us." Flash smirked evilly. Then he glanced at Superman, who was still standing across from Leah. "And no fair to keep hotties like her a secret. From me, even."

"Who is she, Superman?" Wonder Woman asked, jealousy coloring her face livid. "Another Lois?"

"Lois…" Superman said softly. Leah thought she saw a hint of humanity cross his eyes, but then he whipped around and destroyed Luthor, who had gotten to his stubs that were once legs and was trying to flee again.

"Billboard said he was to be taken alive." The Green Lantern entered the scene, flying down with a serious look on his face. "Who's the girl?"

"Mine." Flash said, with a lewd grin on his face, studying Leah as though she was… Leah didn't know, but knew the look and proceeded to try to back up, but he grabbed her wrist. Lantern looked at Wonder Woman for further explanation, but she had none and looked at Superman.

"Luthor." was all he said. 

"We better take her back to HQ." Lantern said, holding out his fist with the ring on it. A green barrier encircled Leah, and lifted her away from Flash, much to her relief.

"Hey! Don't damage her!" Flash yelled angrily at Lantern, but Leah could tell that it wasn't out of concern for her safety. Lantern carried her in a barrier over the city and across a bunch of water as well. The other members of the League followed in their own manner.

"_That Luthor. I thought that I was supposed to be protected by this stupid pendant._" Leah thought as she nervously fingered the pendant. She was scared to death. Although Lantern was calm and seemed to be just following orders, she could tell that he wanted nothing more than to let her die too. He had no more mercy than the rest of them as he dropped her over twenty feet into a cell with no doors. It was like a small metal box with huge walls. 

**************************

I've honestly never read a fanfic with this idea, so I hope it's original. Do you think so? I'm sorry if I ruin your characters, but they'll be fine in the sequel, so if you don't want to read about an evil Justice League, then read that instead, okay? Just let me know you're reading this by pushing the review button!


End file.
